Tales of the Gems: The Ruling Queens
by Dreammaker123
Summary: This fanfiction will be short and a bit differently, for you see there will be a lot of changes. In this story you will get the know the gem queens and their fighters, not only that you will fill the forces of good and evil fight for power. Dark Sentinel has return to taker her revenge on them all, will they be able to stop her quest for power? You will have to wait and see.
1. Intro

Introduction: Welcoming the new element

Isis was sitting with the other four queens at the time, it seems that the apprentice has finally eared a spot among them. For several years Shinpiteki has been learning from her mentors Isis and Etsuko, now that she is a protector she will have many duties she must do as a gem queen. Although she is scared they helped her understand her role as the mystic queen, with a little time she will slowly master her abilities. Here palace his hidden deep in the crystalline forest, hidden from spying eyes she talks to her teacher Isis.

 _|Are you sure I'm up for this? These events are all still very new to me Isis, I wish I would of had more times to train for this. How can I help them if I am so inexperienced about things myself. oh Isis please let me have more-|_ Isis covered her lip with her finger slowly to calm her down.

 _|Shinpiteki you don't need to be scared of anything young one, all you have to do is trust in yourself. Yes I know that you are the new queen of the mystic gems, but that doesn't mean you wont have help my child. The gems will give you guidance as well as hope in ones heart. Trust me at times it's our children that give us the best when it comes to wisdom, they give us the most joy when they work together as one. Even if the path is bumpy we hold faith him them all, believe in them and they will help you.|_ Shinpiteki looked worried a bit as Isis left the area.

Walking in her palace she was still nervous about this whole experience, Reiko cam to visit her just before he left for the crystal palace. Knowing that she is still a bit cautious about her new role, he has been around with Isis since the day of his creation. He knows quite a lot when it comes to helping duties with the queens. Speaking in a deep tone he spoke as he stood by her side, although he is just a small gemlings he carries wisdom that can help her grow in mind and body.

| _Shinpiteki I know that what Isis said is true right now, yet even she knows that a little wisdom can aid you greatly. I remember when I was one of the first workers of Isis myself, when I found out I was so nervous I didn't know what to do as well. At first I thought anything I did wrong could embarrass the gem goddess, then at that moment Isis came to me putting her hand slowly on my head. She spoke to me in a motherly like tone as a looked up to her. "Don't fear what is to come upon you my child, sometimes the thing hidden from our eyes will bring fright to our souls. Yet the courage that build as time passes grows, then the fear of the unknown will pass by us like the gentle winds." To this day I always keep these words close to my heart, they are like the words of a poem that I will always remember. So I will leave these words with so you can grow with wisdom everyday that passes, one day you will pass them to another gem that starts their journey from the heart.|_ She smiled softly as the little gemling left for the world of Chrysalis.

Maybe this might not be hard for her if she believes in herself, yet things still cant be seen from the fog of time...perhaps we will learn more soon


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: Rude awakening! Dark Sentinel returns.

The are was fresh with the winds of purity as the gems works hard as now, they were supplying energy stones for the mystic palace. Shinpiteki was making sure everything was going well as the last energy crystal was placed, holding up her Mystic scepter she was focusing the stone's energy into the palace. Isis taught her this when she was a young apprentice learning their ways, closing her eyes she used her scepter to be one with the energy crystal that were in her sights. Saying a few magic words the energy crystal glowed brightly as the palace shined to life, finally the mystic palace was finally complete with the help of the other gems. They celebrated greatly with a party to honor the gem goddess of the whimsical, yet somewhere far off someone was watching them and they weren't pleased. In a dark world far from the planet earth lived a gem goddess, yet she wasn't loved like the others that are in Chrysalis. This person was Dark Sentinel the banished goddess of the Nightwatchers, she is never to return to Chrysalis and Earth for all eternity as punishment. Still to this day she has a deep hatred for all things of light, for they represent Isis and all of her purities.

 _|Look at them all enjoying the peaceful light of the energy crystals...what, so there is a new queen among them they worship now? They should be worshiping me! How dare they give glory to the mystic goddess while I'm here, but no matter my prison will not hold me very soon despite it keeping me weak from using my powers. When I defeat those queens I will finally have my gems worship me at last, yet I will expect a few of them to never call me their goddess of the night one bit. That's alright they too will also die as their punishment for defying their goddess when I return, soon everything will be mine like it was supposed to be so long ago. That day when Isis took everything from me when I had control, then she banished me to the dark dimension for ten thousand years. I'm never allowed back into my kingdom again, even the goddesses despise me as they celebrate the new queen emerging from her training. But no more I shall have my revenge on all of them that betrayed me so dearly, and when I do the night queen shall rule at last...Heheheheeh!|_ Her dark laughter echoed through her chambers.

Meanwhile at the Mystical Palace the other goddesses were there ready to celebrate, finally after her long training Shinpiteki finally was the newest of the gem queens. Along with the other goddesses she completes the elemental six, the celebration began softly as all the gems came together to finish the mystic queen idol in the center of the sanctuary. As they came together Shinpiteki stood with her sisters looking on, for the moment things were peaceful as they prepared for Shinpiteki's entrance. One of the gemlings got up to speak to all of the gems happily, little did he know that someone was about to crash that party big time. Getting up he spoke kindly about the goddess of the mystic gems, for now they will have a new spot to venture to now. Etsuko looked calmed as she touched Shinpiteki shoulder, she listen to the gems as they celebrate the new goddess among them.

 _|Welcome to this grand day in the history of our creation, we crystal gems are witnessing something that hasn't happen in a long while. The gem queen in training finally joins their ranks among them, Etsuko has been the mystic gem queen for quite some time now. She knew that she couldn't do two different gem types, so together she and Isis trained the young student Shinpiteki well for many of ages during that time. Although she is still young her strength has blossomed before our eyes, she has earned the right to rule alongside the other five gem queens that stand before us. With her help she will aid us in finding our inner strength, yes my gemling brothers and sisters this all that I speak of is truth. Now let us all welcome our new queen among the five, let it be know that the mystic queen Shinpiteki protects all gems of the whimsical type...forever!|_ As they celebrated something sinister was coming that moment.

As Shinpiteki looked up she saw a dark aura staring to form, at first she thought it was the magic of the night goddess Etsuko. Then she looked horrified to find out that this aura was far more vile than hers, this didn't belong to either of the six goddesses that were there at the time. She panicked as she heard on of her gemlings screams in terror as the aura grew viscously, Isis stood there looking at the aura with the meanest glair she had. As the aura took form of a woman she knew it was her all along, the fallen goddess Dark Sentinel has returned to take her revenge on them.

 _|Dark Sentinel, why have you returned?|_ Isis spoke looking at her with a mean glare. Dark Sentinel looked at her goddess sisters as she came down, the gems ran in fear knowing her powers were far more deadly than they were. Laughing with a dark tone she spoke to her sister with delight, yet she saved the most of her hatred for her twin sister Isis.

 _|Oh hello my gem sisters its so nice to see you all, I don't remember the last time we've been able to talk to each other together. Isis my dear sister I haven't forgotten about you ever since you banished me, I still have those memories that I always have a grudge against you ever since my defeat. So this must be the new goddess of the mystic gems they stands with you, she will suffer the same faith that my sister Isis will receive. My nightwalkers cant travel with me to greet you all, with your devilish powers they cant leave the realm without being weak. All these years I've been waiting to plan my revenge on you all, those years in the dark void was my nightmare I couldn't escape from by my bondage. But now that I'm free I will show you the same treatment you did me, oh but before I do let me see those good little gemlings of yours. Oh my beloved subjects its been a long time since I've seen you all, your Isis loving faces that I despise so greatly...it makes me sick! However I will enjoy finishing you queen's off once and for all, and when I do dear sister I shall finally rule Chrysalis that belonged to-|_ She was attacked heavily by Etsuko as the other queens joined in.

 _|Your not the queen of the night gems anymore Dark Sentinel, you rule the Nightwalkers now and forever in the dark void. You come at this time of celebration is the most despicable thing you could do, yet coming from you it isn't very surprising at all from your wicked soul.| "Agreed, Etsuko!"_ spoke the ice queen as came up to speak.

 _|You were banished from the earth and Chrysalis many millenniums ago, sadly you never learned form your punishment. You must leave this sacred place at once Dark Sentinel, otherwise you will suffer the wraith of the elemental goddesses...trust me it wont be so pleasant to get hit with our pure magic. So, what will you do know Dark Sentinel?|_ She didn't feel intimidated by the goddesses at all. Yet she responded by releasing her demons onto the planet earth.

 _|You ladies must be joking about me leaving this place, it's been ten thousand years darling and I don't plan on going back. My demons will claim earth for me when they defeat your precious gems when they fight, I could careless about them now since they refuse to follow may anyway...I will just destroy them all! Soon the gems will no longer exist to trouble me with their goodie too shoes attacks, but you will protect the earth like it's your second home it isn't surprising. Oh enjoy this day my little gems for it will be the last you will see of the light, the queen will finally rule at last...Aahahahahah!|_ Dark Sentinel left as her aura scared some of the gemlings a bit.

Sadly they had to cut the celebration short to get down to business, Shinpiteki looked at Isis nodding as she was ready to begin her duties from the start. Looking in the sky Isis was preparing for another banishment battle, this time she will have to banish her twin sister that is now know as Dark Sentinel.

 _|A new battle comes during the time of peace like the great winds, Dark Sentinel is back to claim her vengeance on the gems...and this time she will be a strong opponent!|_ things were getting heated as the battle for earth begins.

Now with the Nightwalker Queen awakened things will surely be exciting to see, what will happen to our friends is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting is our best solution right now.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Battle plan and Learning History! attacking the Void Demons

Matthew was up working for the night goddess Etsuko in stealth, since he is the stealth Citrine he was able to sneak in to see what the demons were doing. He was with Eric the fire gem as they were trying to find Dark Sentinel's secret hideout, once they find it they have to closely recover an item she stole long ago. Going inside they were attacked heavily from the start in no time flat, for a good twenty minutes they were able to defeat the and retrieve the Opal of Twinkle. Now that they have recovered the item it's time to give it to the mystic queen, Isis was the one that did the final part in that area. With this relic the mystic queen's abilities will greatly be increased, she was pleased with the work that her gems did greatly.

However the mystic queen had a deep question in her mind, Shinpiteki looked at Isis with a solemn look to her face that moment. She still didn't know about this Dark Sentinel person the other queens mentioned, asking Isis about her she got a brief looking into the past with her knowledge. What she said next even caught Shinpiteki by surprise, there were many things that she didn't know about Dark Sentinel.

 _|Shinpiteki my dear I know about Dark Sentinel very well, for you see she wasn't just the gem queen that raised the night...she was my twin sister. We did everything together when we were little girls, I remember the crystal mother always singing lullabies when we were around her. She was cradling are sister Akahana when she was born at the time, I remember those days like it was yesterday. When we took over Chrysalis I took over the light as the ruling party, my sister decided to rise the night skies when dusk came. Then all of a sudden her attitude started to change rapidly, as the years when on she got resentful of me as the queen, she said that her night never gets love for my light devours it. Then her rage turned her into Dark Sentinel, still to this day I felt like I couldn't do anything to save her. I want to save my sister from her anger so much, if I can use the elements of truth we can break the anger bound within her. Then maybe we can rebuild our relationship like the sisters we were, oh how I miss those days so much in my time.|_ Shinpiteki felt a little down whens he heard Isis speak about her.

Maybe Dark Sentinel wasn't that bad as she may look, maybe she is looking for someone to appreciate her greatly. Yet for the moment they had to focus on other things, one of them being to get rid of the void demon's in certain areas. They were casing havoc for Dark Sentinel as they advanced, where they were attacking from was a bigger question they had. However with teamwork and a little effort they can get it done, they just have be careful not to fall for their little tricks here and there. Going back to Isis the gems told what their findings about the demons, although they defeated them their forces grow. Matthew and Eric have returned from their mission to rest, yet with rest will come more battles as Adria walked into his little room quietly. He was sleeping softly as the night creeping in slowly, even though he was tired he still had his duties to do sadly so.

The fire queen went into her chambers quietly for a night's rest, tomorrow her gems will get their duties like always. Once the sun finally rose everyone went back to work finding clues, they needed to know what the demons were planning for Dark Sentinel quickly. Going back on their mission they were looking for them again, this time they needed to head back to their hideout secretly. Since the Void demons will know they will come they have to catch them off guard, doing so will not only get them some information but also chase these demons out for good. Yet they shouldn't relax when they succeed in this matter, Dark Sentinel will have many items she can use to defeat them. Hiding secretly they waited until the demons were close, when they finally did they attacked them heavily from all directions. The other void demons led back to Dark Sentinel quickly that moment on, yet they manage to capture one of them before he left. Eric came down holding his fire like tail above his back, although he doesn't do this often it can burn anyone that is not pure.

 _|Ok buddy we've got you now and there is no escaping us, if you don't tell me anything about what Dark Sentinel is doing your going to get burned. Trust me if you don't believe what I say then I will gladly do it, I almost forgot that you void demons were gluttons for punishment for a second. So you better start opening that mouth of yours buddy, otherwise it going to get a bit too hot for you to handle.|_ The Void demon pleaded form him to hit him so fast...he was going to tell them what he knows.

 _|Ok you rat's I'll talk to you just get off my back for once, Dark Sentinel is trying to free her Nightwatchers from their dark prison. But to do so she has to gather all the elements to create the dark ring, sadly since your gems got them all before we could do that she wont be happy. This is yet another hard hit to her plans you've all did right now. she will most likely take matters into her own hands knowing she cant get what she wants from you all. Mark my words the Dark Sentinel will never be defeated by you little gems, we were to rule both Chrysalis and Earth if it wasn't for the gem goddess Isis. Don't worry we will be ready for you next time around, and when that happens you all will be dead by the hands of Dark Sentinel.|_ The void demon left the other gems went to report the news that they heard.

Going to Isis they told her everything what the Voidling said to them, she wasn't too surprised about this at all from her. Yet they were relived to know they have all the items from Dark Sentinel, but now they have to be on alert to anything she does from now on. For Dark Sentinel us know for being a very tricky person, she will do anything to win when it comes to her twin sister Isis.

 _|Although this wasn't the least bit surprising you all did well, now that Dark Sentinel's plans have backfired she will be steaming mad. We must be ready for anything to come our way my precious gemlings, if we have to use the elements of truth then so be it. This might be the only way to cleanse her of her dark anger, once that happens maybe my twin sister will finally be free and repent her sins she has done. However we must take her of her dark essence one piece at a time now, we cant rush things into place with that much ease. Yet for the most part we can breath a bit easier now that we've got the items, I can feel darkness coming closer and closer each time we face each other. Now you may rest for a little while as I think of a plan, maybe just maybe I can save Kurami at last.|_ the gems left Isis to her thoughts as the day flew like the winds.

The battle maybe won by the gems but it hasn't ended just yet, what events are to happen to them is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting maybe our best solution.


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: Blazing Fury! Adria strikes back

Adria was also dealing with the void demons herself at the time, however unlike Isis she really gave them a horrific scare. With her fire gems she was able to not only do damage to them but to scare Dark Sentinel, although she is the queen of the Nightwatchers she isn't that stupid to mess with Adria. Watching her gems train she saw one a person come up to her palace, he was a new fire gem that gained his attack form after five years of training. Although he is a new one doesn't me she isn't going to be tough, sometimes even a mother must show her children tough love. The gem looked around nervously as this was all new to him at the moment, oh don't worry Adria was going to see him very soon.

 _|Welcome to the palace of fire! Your my new fire child that has finished his training, good now it's time to master your true fire abilities. Don't expect me to be nice to you young one, even a mother must show her children a bit of tough love. Yet with that you will not only focus nicely but grown stronger, things have been hectic since our dark enemies have come to mess with us a bit. However I wont let that bother your training on bit my child, so you've better get in the palace right now to get started. Don't worry about the darkness that coming I'll handle it, besides they know full well not to mess with the queen of fire.|_ As he entered the palace Adria closed her eyes to think for a moment or two.

Meanwhile her gems were fight void demons heavily as they approached the desert, despite being a little out numbered they manage to hold them back. Their fire not only hit the demons it burned them a good bit as well, this allowed more gems to come and aid them in battle. With them running off scared they could breath a bit easier for a second, yet that doesn't mean reinforcements weren't coming there way. Knowing that they will keep coming they had to venture beyond the desert to do it, a few of them stayed to protect the palace if some manage tog et here. Somewhere far off Isis was thinking slowly about her twin sister Kurami, the elements of truth could be used again to free her from evil shell. There will be that moment in time where the gem queens will forgive her them, maybe she can teach the nigh queen more of her powers. Besides she is a little bit inexperienced with the stealth ones herself. Yet she has to deal with those void demons first before anything else, she was a bit confident that her gems could handle this...but that doesn't me she wouldn't give a helping hand.

Back at the battle things were getting a bit tougher now that more demons came, things didn't look so good for the gems right now. Sometimes you will be fighting strong demons that can resist their powers, luckily with a attack coming from Isis helped in that area greatly. With the larger demons gone they can focus on the others greatly, then once that happens they can finally rest for once. But they shouldn't underestimate those demons greatly, for they will have many tricks up their sleeves with their dark ways. They snuck behind the fighting gems and headed for the palace of fire, the gems were caught off guard and the demons in the front attacked them heavily. Adria saw this from a good distance with her own eyes, if they think they can trick her like this then they have another thing coming. Adria was mad that they tricked her gems to attack their stronger ones, yet with her magical barrier up this should keep them at bay for the moment. Little does she know that they are slowly eroding that barrier, Adria looked back to see them ready to enter the palace now. Once that happened she used her magic to push them back heavily, they all retreated back into the dark void to escape injury from the queen.

Once Isis found this out she knew that they had to do something different, these were high ranking demons that can do serious damage to her gems regular forms. Yet in their battle forms they are giving a better chance, in that case she asked the crystal mother for permission to use her magic to enhance their battle forms. Knowing that this wasn't going to be a good thing asking her mother this, she didn't intend for the gems to be this way. Yet if it was able to save her daughter for the evil's of anger she'll do it. Speaking to Isis she gave her a special diamond to put on her staff, yet it wasn't the time to use this new spell just yet I'm afraid.

 _|My daughter I've heard your pleads about the void demons, I shall allow you to use the diamond of purity on them all to help them greatly. This diamond not only will help the gems in battle but also enhance your sword, this item will help you with much tougher enemies you will face along the way. Yet there is a special effect that it can do when the time comes, this diamond can cleanse the evil essence surrounding a person. Please free your twin sister for evil's anger with this, once she is freed I pled with you to forgive her and let her train the night gem queen. She is still young and can use some training from her older sister, once you do that she will be the daughter I once knew after ten thousand years. Yet I fell like there is someone sinister behind her envy like nature about her, I'll see to it that the person will be punished for corrupting my beloved Kurami. For the meantime don't use it until you really need to Isis, I shall show you how to summon it's power greatly.|_ Isis kneeled before her mother before leaving the chambers.

Now with this item they will be able to fight back heavily, Dark Sentinel's powers were short compared to the Crystal Mother. Yet I think we need to focus on the fire palace for now, the void demons were still trying to open her barrier with more of them coming, Adria's last attack only harmed them for a small second or two, this time she has had enough of their advances to the palace of fire. Normally she reserves this attack for even harsher demons that come her way, yet using the 'Fires of Judgment' was the only way to stop their advances for good. The Void Demons didn't see this attack coming one bit, the ones closest to the palace were destroyed and turned to ash. The other ones were badly burned from being to close to the area, the demons got the message and ran heavily away from her palace. This time there wont be any reinforcements coming their way, finally the gems can rest for the night as the sun set softly. Dark Sentinel should have know better than to try her luck with Adria, now that her forces are nearly gone she must think of something else for now.

 _|Finally the Void Demons are done away from the palace, with that you will all get a good healing from the fire pit inside the caverns. You've all did well my gems and I'm proud of all of my children, don't expect me to be nice to you like this every day now. I am in fact the queen of fire and the infernos around you, I will be tough on you as you continue your training like always. You all represent the fires of the earth and Chrysalis itself, you must remember that each of you has to control your element well. Now get healed up for tomorrow we have a lot of work to do you know, I will repair the barrier like it was once was but it will be stronger. Now that this is battle is over I shall retreat to my chambers quietly, even a queen like myself needs a break one in a while.|_ Adria went off to rest after a long day of battling.

Night finally came to the palace and all the fire gems were asleep, things were at the moment peaceful at last for everyone. What will happen to our gems friends is yet to be seen for the moment, perhaps waiting might be out best solution for the time being.


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4: Strike back now! The gem's counter attack

With Dark Sentinel's forces a bit weakened this was the perfect time to attack, the young goddess of the mystic gems knew this a little well. Shinpiteki has been training her gems for a little bit during her time here, although they are experienced in this she isn't quite so much. However she had to learn quite fast when it was time to attack, with the help of Isis they made a plan to attack the demons heavily. At night they mostly rest for the night like always, surprisingly the void demons are actually diurnal or more active at the day time. Her mystic gems were inside the cave watching them sleep, when she gave the signal they attack at will greatly. Well some of the demons were on night duty and were sleeping on the job, although one did wake up it was too late for them to react.

The mystic gems were all over them like a tidal wave, maybe if the guards weren't sleeping they would have alerted the other demons. Yet once the others woke up they had to make a big retreat that moment on, I can tell you now that the guards didn't get a sweet remark when they had to find a new location. Once that was over the gems went back to get a good night sleep, though they were already on alert just in case the demons will do their own counter attack on them. Meanwhile Dark Sentinel's wraith was harsh with the sleeping demons, they got punished far worse than her nightwalkers did. Well they'll never sleep on the job again with her watching them, yet at least she didn't killed them with her scepter that is one victory. However they must prepare for the gems next attack, doing that is easier said that done with mystic gems. Finding their counter is quite hard since they can throw anything at you, plus their effects can really be a pain if your not careful.

 _|Well done, Shinpiteki dear! You've gotten your first victory over those void demons, yet you should celebrate right now I'm afraid. You see those demons will do anything to win so keep you guard up, trust me they will most likely try to attack you when you are resting in your chambers. Luckily I can see that you created a magical barrier now, this one will alert the gem of the void demons? My you've learned a lot from all of your lessons, that's a good think when it comes to the knowledge of the gem queens. Now that your barrier is set you might want to train your gems, once they get their skills up they will be able to attack with different moves. At least those demons will be on their toes, when we are able to defeat them maybe we can free my sister. This can be done the crystal mother even foreseen Kurami's old self, yet we fist must focus on the void demons before we deal with her. For the most part keep on working even a goddess can learn something from her gems, I know all about that very well myself Shinpiteki.|_ Isis left the area softly as Shinpiteki went back into her palace.

Things for the most part was quite yet it might be too quiet, the void demons this time were determined to plan a counter attack on the mystic queen. Yet I'm afraid that might be the worst plan to do, for the mystics seem to have tricks to their disposal. The demons snuck through the barrier very slowly, at the moment they thought all the gems were sleeping softly without them noticing. However they don't know how wrong they really are right now, it seemed a bit quit too quiet as they were inside the palace. The Voidlings explored the place little by little through each room, all the while the mystic goddess was watching them from afar. Once they saw the queen's chambers they headed right towards the it quickly, once inside they were in for a bit of a shot that moment. They were in another room they thought they were in queens room, soon as they turned their backs they saw her with her gems ready for battle. Like those mystics they love to play tricks on people when they are near by, and those void demons are about to get the greatest tail kicking they've ever gotten. After a few minutes the demons ran away frighten to death, although they did fight the gem queen they got a good lesson in mystic type attacks.

 _|Well done, my children! You've did a great job in keeping this place safe from the demons, now that they are gone we can focus on Dark Sentinel now. Although we have gotten a victory she will be coming to earth very soon, I can sense the darkness coming every second as time passes. I must alert Isis about this matter quickly about this matter, when she comes we might be able to free her at last. But for the meantime you all continue your training well, we are after all mystics we tend to be more of a nocturnal type of gems. Don't worry about the demons that attacked us in are own home, worry about dark sentinel she is coming tomorrow...this is our chance to purify her.|_ Going into her chambers preparing to speak to Isis.

Things were getting set for the final battle with, knowing full well that the demon attacks were mere distractions for Dark Sentinel to escape her dark void prison. Now that she is free she will do much damage to the planet earth, what will happen during the final battle is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be the best solution.


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5: Dark Sentinel Defeated! Kurami finally freed

Dark Sentinel was finally on earth using her magic to create chaos, the gems were battling hard but even they were no match for her. Isis went to her mother the Crystal Queen to learn how to use the diamond of harmony, this might be the chance they have of purifying her at last. Saying the magic words her gems got a new look to them, yet they also go some strength to deal with the void demons. Matthew and the other five gems were with Isis at the time on earth, they represent the elements of truth as they are need very soon.

 _|My children with this new power you will be able to defeat Dark Sentinel, but to do this you must work together as one to make this possible. Once you do the evil of anger will finally release Kurami at last, however it will be easier said than done for she will try to destroy you if you get to close. Try to distract her if you can while she is standing still, with the element I shall join you in battle every step of the way. When she is held by magic by the mystic queen I shall use my staff, with the help of you all the magic will be too much for Dark Sentinel to handle. Yet everyone must do their part in this matter quickly to ensure it's success, for balance can't coexist if there is fighting within the gems heart. Now my children onward I shall join you momentarily when I get done with the spell I've created, don't worry I'm going to see you once again Kurami...my dear twin.|_ The gems jetted off as Isis slowly controlling her thoughts.

As the gems fought on they saw Dark Sentinel ready to attack them all, they have to be extremely careful about her moves. Things weren't looking so well for them at the look of things, yet they managed to get in position for their final attack. The other five goddesses prepared the barrier as Dark Sentinel came closer, Isis stood with the other gems as she held up her staff with the grand diamond. Chanting words her staff glowed like the star in the night sky, as Dark Sentinel attacked Isis released the harmony attack as well. At first Dark Sentinel thought she had the upper hand against Isis, then her powers were getting pushed heavily back towards her. She couldn't handle the attack as the powers of truth engulfed her dark powers, with a flash the angers shadows left the earth and headed to some place unknown to them. What came forth from it's grip was Kurami knocked out cold from the hit, awakening she looked to see all of her gems looking at her with caution...but not before she heard her name called from a distance.

 _|It's been ten thousand years since I've seen you like this, whatever happened in the past is the past and must be forgotten Kurami. We must rule together as we create both night and day, we are after all twin sisters...I've missed you so much Kurami|_ Isis hugged her sister tightly as Kurami looked at the other goddesses.

They didn't have the same feeling for Kurami at all from their faces, the Crystal Mother will have the last judgment about what to do with her daughter. Kurami arrived at Chrysalis as she pleaded for mercy for her crimes, she would do anything to correct the damage she has done to her gem sisters. Yet I think that the Crystal Mother already knew this from the start. She told her that she is forgiven of everything that she has done, yet she can help by being the gem queen of the night and train Etsuko with the stealth gems in her care. Nodding she went to Etsuko looking at her with a dark like stare, getting her spear she held it up high with her eyes looking at her heavily. Kurami lowered it down quickly in Etsuko's face as she flinched. It seems that even the new night queen will be the apprentice to Kurami now.

 _|Etsuko you flinched when I lowered my spear down towards you, my child you must embrace your darkness in order to master the gems of night. Fear can halt your powers and makes it a bit harder for you to control it, sometimes we must turn our fears into weapons to shoot back to our enemies. It seems even in my state you still are a young apprentice still learning the ways of the goddesses, even the mystic queen herself is learning quite well. Come I have much to teach you about the gems of the night, although mysterious their powers can be breathtaking once you unlock their potential. My gem children hear my very words clearly from the palaces, Dark Sentinel is gone now she is never to return again. Who you see now is my true self and I'm going to stat for a while, lend me your love and I shall give my strength to you as fight the forces of darkness. I know that you feel weary of me since I have been cleansed, but believe me when I say that I look to you all for guidance and forgiveness. Even a goddess knows sometimes she can be wrong about something, now that I see my children embrace my night I shall protect you from the Nightwatchers. As for my marriage to Creed that too is over as I have destroyed the ring, I am free from my bondage ready to server you all as the gem goddess of the night. Now let's get to the night palace my stealth gems you have some training to do, oh and one more thing I need to add. Thank you dear sister Isis...for opening my eyes at last.|_ Kurami left as the night gems followed the old queen as they prepared to train.

Although it seemed peaceful someone was watching from the dark void, she was new queen as the Nightwatchers felt betrayed by Kurami. She is unknown to us but from the look of things she wants revenge, on who we don't know for sure.

 _|Those goddesses think they have sealed Creed away forever, they were fools to think that they did with good intensions. Those rats only sealed Hades away my beloved husband is gone, Creed's body was destroyed when the gems us their attack on him. Every night I think of a plan to free my husband from the Dark Nebula, although I can't I will find a way to free the Nightwatchers. They were betrayed by Kurami I will make sure she pays the most, for even a goddess like myself will takes promises seriously...they will all die!|_ Whoever this was speaking from the void was stronger than the gem queens...and the Crystal mother knew her well. What new dangers await them is yet to be seen, but maybe the truth will be told at a later time.


End file.
